Everything
by Chris uzumaki phantom
Summary: He had everything he could ever want but now life was boring. So he decided to go for something he did not have. Her. This is actually an Arthur's note for my MK and DP crossover and i thought hey why not just add in a story and well this happened. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_He had everything he could ever have._ Money, cars, houses and of course _women._ Yep. Such is the life of a _billionaire._ Everything was handed to him. And it was safe to say that, it. Was. Boring. As. Fuck. Daniel James Masters was currently the world's richest man, his wealth surpassing even the likes of Lex Luther and Bruce Wayne. To top it off at a tender age of 20, one might ask how in the world would someone so young obtain such power and ? Phantom after absorbing Plasmius went on a rampage into the Ghost zone he proceeded to absorb half of the zones powerful occupants. His power increased to the point that he attracted the attention of demons and other supernatural beings. Not that he knew this. After consuming as much as he could the fused being decide to go and challenge Pandora watch lead to him beaten into submission. Reason being he fought without thinking only rage filled his mind as did the desire for power, the fight had taken five days with both ghosts sustaining injury. In the end Phantom had to retreat with his tail between his legs _literally_ considering that one of the ghosts he absorbed had one. After floating through the nothingness that is the Ghost zone he stumbled upon the _Far frozen_ , where he landed. There he was _thinking._ Something was wrong very wrong _he_ didn't think _he_ just did so why start now huh? Then came the pounding pain in his head. _He_ held his head in pain as let out an unholy scream, unknown to _him he_ was having a battle of wills in his head. Two different personalities clashed together each trying it's best to gain power and in the end _he_ won. That is how he was born. Somehow young Danny had won? Barely though.

 _ **Line break**_

" _Come on Daniel it could be good. For you."_

 **"No thank you. Besides I have...plans."**

 _"Come on you need it."_

" **No."**

 _"Come on."_

 _"_ **Lex must you be so persistent,"** the young billionaire said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache already forming. Truth be told he had no plans he just felt like not going. He'd rather be caught dead than go to some _superhero_ appreciation party. Of course he was dead but still. He knew better how Luther was after all he did spend three years with him. **"We both know why you want me there. You want to show me off like some trophy you won."**

 _"Why Daniel how you wound me. Do you find me that low,"_ Lex Luther said smugly on the other side of line **.** Danny saw right through his plans _good_ he taught the boy well. Indeed he planned on showing him off, not just to the media but to the justice League as well considering half their members were to show up. He'd being plan this for months now, not only would he get more publicity but also knowing who Danny is he might pick a fight with someone. Oh! He could see it _'billionaire play boy fights Superman'_ as the headline of the Day. Well it might not be superman it actually might be anyone but he hoped it was Superman. " _On a serious note do come."_

 **"Fine. Whatever. Fuck you. Goodnight."** and with that Danny slammed his expensive looking green phone and slammed it on his desk breaking it and put his hands to his face **"Fuck I need a new Phone."**

"Sir you look tense. Perhaps you might need my help," a voice that was female in nature said. The owner of said voice was none other than Penelope Spectra. And how she had gotten in the office without opening the door was anyone's guess. Spectra was considered quite the looker in Danny's eyes with her crimson hair done in what could be devil horns that rose up and faced backwards. She was dressed in a sleek red business dress with a white blouse that showed off her large breasts and the dress skirt was too high and it showed off her long legs. "So are you going to the party tomorrow?"

 **"Okay not gonna ask how you know about that but yeah, I'm afraid I'm,"** Danny said with a sigh as scratched his cheek a bit. Tomorrow was going to be eventful and he hated such. Everytime he went such things he'd always voice his opinion on something he dislike and _he_ disliked a lot of things, so...you get it. **"This better be worth it though. I feel like his trying to hard."**

"You think Lex Luther is planning something?" Spectra asked with a raised eyebrow.

 **"With him his always planning something."**

 _ **Night of the party**_

Matthew was average taxi driver trying his hardest to make living in the great city of Metropolis. And to day was one of those days. It seems their was some big party tonight and no one wanted to arrive in a taxi at the party. _Come on_ who in their right mind would do that. ' _time to go back to the wife and kids,' he thought to himself. His friends_ had already given up and called it a night but not him, he had stayed hoping to make quick buck to buy something for his kids but sadly he had no such luck _._ Before he could start his car and go back home empty handed he heard the sound of a knock on the window of the back seat door. Looking back his eyes widened in shock.

At the same dinner party we find a young beautiful woman around the age of nineteen, with short black hair and purple eyes this was Raven of the famous superhero team known as the Titans formally known as the Teen Titans. Much like every super attending she was in her uniform. Raven was not one such large gatherings and she preferred staying as far away from parties as possible. Why? It simple really. She hated people. Plain and simple. They kept on asking unnecessary questions like ' _hey what's it like to be a superhero'_ she found such questions foolish. Not to mention the media, those guys were the worst asking stupid questions not to forget their rule over the superhero society. Superheros of today had a different brand of justice one that's bent on what the people thought. Yep. That's how the life of superheros worked. It was a life of complete bullshit and sadly it was her life the only good side was her friends and of course saving people. Yeah that too."This will be fun they said. Come on Raven they said," Raven muttered to herself as she made her war towards the bar area which was empty apart form the bartender.

"Would you like anything to drink," the bartender asked with a charming smile.

"No thank you," she replied in her usual monotone. Before her eyes widened when someone came and took a seat next to her.

 **"I would like one of the strongest you have,"** the man said. To raven he looked to be around be slightly older than her maybe by two years. He had baby blue eyes, spiky black hair a clean shaven face. He was wearing an expensive black suit with a white dress shirt and dark green tie. " **Hope I'm not intruding?"**

"No not at all," Raven said.

The two seat in silence both minding their own business. The silence was for the part not awkward, is what one would say if they glanced at the bar area where the two were seated. But in truth it was really awkward. The young man besides her let out sigh before he turned to face with a small smile. **"You know what I'm not liking this awkwardness one bit soooo. Hey there my name's Danny Masters nice to meet you,"** he introduced. For her part Raven was shocked but she head it well.

"My name is Raven."

And like that the two talked through the hall party. They both found that they had a lot in common. But the night turned a 180 when the now named Danny made a certain commit.

 **"When I saw you here it surprised me. Honestly a hero taking a seat at a bar with people Around? You must be either brave or really dumb,"** Danny said with a laugh as he seemingly played with is glass cup of red wine.

"Oh really? Is that why you decide to come grace me with you presence hmm?" was Ravens reply as stared at him. But with her monotone it was bit hard to tell weather she was joking or not.

 **"Well...truth be told, I only came here to avoid every** _ **living soul**_ **here. After all, I was forced to come,"** the half ghost said. Turning his head and looking to the brightly colored heroes as the socialized among themselves. **"But then I saw something I wanted."**

"Is that so?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow. Was he finally going to reveal himself to her.

 **"Indeed. You see Raven I'm a man has everything and wants everything. I have** _ **money, cars, women and power**_ **lots and lots of** _ **power**_ **,"** Danny said as he took a sip of his red wine. **"I have everything I want and yet I find my self wanting more. But then again my wanting of everything lead me to everything."**

"What does this have to do with me?" Raven asked. Then again she knew what he wanted, _her._

Demons are rather simple creatures. They follow only what they want. Most people think being a demon is all about is all complicated and shit but really the only complicated part about them is the shit they do. _Sex, greed, anger and power_ those are basically the things that make up a demon _not that complicated._ With these a demon is free to choose what they want and they also apply to half demons as well. A demon will do anything for _sex_ but when it comes to it all a demon will do anything for _power_. They will kill, lie, steal and even suicide just for power. And if think about it, it's power that brings forth _anger, greed and sex_. Power.

Raven could feel it all over him. It was intoxicating but she still kept her cool. She had sensed it the moment he took a seat next to her and he was even bottling it up probably why the other supernatural based heroes could sense him. But she could, after all she was her father's daughter.

 **"Oh. Right to the point I can dig that. Raven I want** _ **you**_ **,"** he said as let some of his power flare intoxicating her even more.

"Why me, why not some succumbs surely someone as powerful as yourself can get pussy from almost any where!" she said with narrowed eyes. Truth be told, Raven's mind was in complete chaos. Emotions were literally running around. And to them(the emoti clones) or Raven a certain emotion that she had locked out was smirking at the predicament that the original seemed to find herself in. _"Just a little push and will be free."_

Before Danny could reply slow music began playing and people quickly spread out to find partners to dance with. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw some green skinned guy drag a pretty blonde girl to the dance floor. Perhaps he too should drag her there. But when he turned around Raven was already making her way towards the exit. With a sigh Danny vanished only to appear in front of Raven. **"My, how rude of you leaving me hanging like that."**

"Well you got it coming to you," Raven said as she folded her arms and turned around with a huff not seeing the smirk on Danny's face when she did. "Why can't you just leave me alone."

 **"You want me to leave you alone?"**

"Yes please."

 **"Fine only if you let me have this dance."**

"Sorry not happening."

And like that we find a blushing Raven in the arms of a smirking Danny. How this had happened? No one knew but some how it happened. Raven had her arms around Danny's neck while he had his around her waist their bodies close as they danced to the slow music.

"I-I hate you," she said but deep inside she wanted him. She wanted him take her right. His _power_ was so...intoxicating. She wanted more of him.

 **"Is that so?"**

Deep inside Ravens mind _Lust_ was finally free after all these years she was free. Now first order of business make sure Raven gets dick. Second fight off other emotions until the deed is done. Should be easy enough. _"Okay by the end of tonight Raven's holes are gonna be filled with cum and that's a promise!"_

 **"You seem tense Raven is some the matter."**

"Shut up."

With that the two danced not noticing that all eyes were on them and a certain someone was glaring bloody murder at Danny.

 _End of chapter_

 **Well now guess who it's you boy Chris! The return of the Y boner with a vengeance! *dodges a bottle* oh I see. Hey come down its not my fault! I had exams still have exam. I had the day off and decided to right a new chapter of my mortal kombat and Danny phantom xover *people smile and cheer* but I lost interest and well started this*gets hit in the face with a bottle* I can see you guys are angry*says while holding his broken nose* but i am to. I did like half the chapter of it then a certain female friend visited and well things got out of hand. I acted like any man would when offered pussy! Ignored everything and when I came to my idea for the other half was gone! And that moment I lent something...women rule the world and we guys don't even no it. Yeah listen the response to had to story was kind of a turn off some my interest and ideas are fading due to the lack of co-operation from you guys and review number was pretty low so yeah that was a turn off for me.*people lower their heads in shame* but if the review count goes up and if any of you have ideas please please please PM as soon as possible and I will get back to you but not after 17** _ **July 2018**_ **before that otherwise the first and only DP x MK story will be lost forever . So yeah before you judge I'm not threatening anyone or forcing it's just that the story will be deleted because writing a fanfic that no one reads is a complete waste of time.**

 **Any who this story will confuse a lot of you but before you ask the answer is pandora's box. And if you want to see more please review 30 or more reviews and this Arthur note (wait what!) gets a second chapter. Forgot to mention this is an Arthur's note just thought I might make it interesting.**

 **So bye bye**

 **I don't own (tt) teen titans or (DP)double penetration shit I ment Danny phantom Danny phantom !**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything**!

 **Sorry for bad Grammar and spelling errors.**

 _ **Danny's POV-**_

"So I take it you're mad?" I asked in a teasing voice. Raven just gave me a fierce glare as we danced to the slow music. It seems we attracted the attention of everyone attending the party, they all stared at us like a bunch of tourists at a safari. It was amusing...to say the least. "Silence, huh?"

"What's your game," she asked me trying to keep her voice calm. She was breaking. At that I just gave a sly smirk, at least I hoped it looked sly. These that moment you think you're giving a sly smile and it just comes out creepy. "Is it world domination huh? All maybe you wanna use the. 'gem' of Trigon for some evil scheme, is that it?" her glare was intense and it just made me Horny. Hey what can I say? I'm a sick fuck.

"What makes you think I have some 'plan' to take over the world huh? What if I'm just interested in you?" I asked as we moved our bodies close and I willed myself not have an erection. Raven was now talking and everything passed over my head. This gir-no this woman, she was beautiful. It was intoxicating. She was still talking and I still didn't listen. Something bothered me to no end, so no one has made a move on her yet? WHAT THE FUCK!

"Raven,"

"What!" she snapped at me.

"Stop talking and lighten up," I said with a smile. She stared at me with that blank look she's so fond of. It makes me want her more. The slow song died down and was replaced with a fast one. It seems most people liked this song.

"This is my jam right here!" I heard green Lantern (Hal Jordan) yell out to Flash. I shock my head at those two. I turned my attention back to Raven, the fast music blurring. We stared at each other for what felt like hours.

"No," Raven said as she turned around began making her way to the bar area we were before.

"Hey I wasn't going to ask you to dance," I muttered to myself as I stood alone on the dance floor like a groom left at the alter by his bride. That was a corny line on my part. Like a groom left at the alter by his bride. My blue eyes scanned the people around me. Most of the heroes were talking either with civilian or heroes and the more playful ones danced to the music.

"I never thought I'd see someone like you, at a place like this," a female Voice said behind me, turning around I came face with Lois lane. Ah Lois Lane...Lois and I have bad history. Lex is my uncle and in her own words _evil runs in the family_. Also my open dislike for Superman didn't help. Plus I fucked her brains out and pleasured her in ways boy scout could not. So there's that.

"Ah Lois, it been a while," I said as a knowing smirk made its way on my face as I walked towards the reporter. Lois looked...dazed? Before shaking her head and taking a deep breath.

"S-so what brings you here?" she asked with a light blush. I find my asking sometimes if she remembered those nights we had. I guess she does.

"Nothing much, I suppose," I muttered to her. She was now looking at me-no more like glaring at me. She then took a step forward, she was now in my personal space. Though she was a bit shorter than me.

"Leave," she then jabbed a finger at my chest. "That girl," she jabbed me again. "Alone!" this time I caught her hand.

"Lois is that jealousy?" I asked with an amused smirk. She looked shocked at my question. Her mouth was wide open. To me she looked kinda funny.

"W-what! M-me j-jealousy b...because of YOU!" she blurted out. She sure has it bad huh? Well whatever she's so last week. Literally I fucked her last week. Yep it all went down last week.

"Whatever," I said as I let go of her hand and made my way towards an empty table. I took my seat quickly zoned out as the party went one. This party is so boring. And to think way back then I would have killed to be at a party like this one. Sighing to myself I let my perverted mind wonder, every female and their skin tight outfit that showed off their nice curves, big breast and nice firm ass that I could see bounce ever so slightly everytime they moved. Dear God! Was every female hero (heroin) beautiful.

"Ah Daniel I see you came!" great Lex is here just what I needed. And it seems he wasn't alone. I raised a curious brow at who was behind him. Red hair, green eyes, nice tight black dress that brought out her curves, nice boobs. Though I couldn't her behind but...Wow! She was a beauty.

"Hey, Lex what's up!" I asked with fake cheer in my voice. I took a glance at the beauty and she seemed...amused. How old, almost as if she knew that I'm faking. "By the way, nice party you've thrown." I turned my attention to the woman. "And how might you be." damn it! I'm being polite! And! It's! Killing meeee!

"My name is Ta-" before the woman could say her name, I was suddenly grabbed and forcefully turned around. Right into Raven's face and boy did she look pissed!

" **You!** " she said, with a lot of venom in her voice. Did I do something wrong? Nope! I was sure I didn't do anything. I gave a charming smile. " **Don't give me that look!"** this time she grabbed me by the collar and brought me down to her level. We were now face to face. **"What did you do!?"** she asked in a hash whisper. She has nice breath was my only thought. Wait what?! No no no no! Was I? Impossible! This girl...she's playing me isn't she. I don't smell people's breaths and yet I did for this...girl. I frowned.

"It all depends, I've done a lot of things and a lot of people?" I replied as a smile made its way back on my face. What was she going on about? Women. The one thing I could never fully understand. "Besides you're making a scene, why don't we seat down and talk about it," I suggested, the smile not leaving my face. I was right. Everyone was staring at us, how rude. Raven looked around, with sigh she began dragging me else where. "Ah, not that I mind but where are we going?" I asked and this time I actually curious. She said nothing as she dragged me passed everyone else. It seems we were heading straight for the exit.

 **"Just shut up!"** was her rude reply. Okay then. It seems we were heading somewhere. As soon as we went out the large doors of the exit, we were both enveloped in her dark power. Next I knew I was in an unfamiliar place. Large queen sized bed with purple blanket, a small shelf filled with books at the side all in all it looked kinda gothic in my opinion. Other than that nothing interested me that much...except that window with a nice view of the ocean. I turned my gaze from the window to a glaring Raven, if she thought that glare was frightening then she was dead wrong. It just made me horny! Hey again I'm a sick fuck. Oh! She's talking. Better listen. **"What are you doing to me?! I'm not like this. I don't simply drag men from parties and take them to my room. Is this some spell that's making me fall for you is that it?"** boy she sure has it bad for me. And we where only together for about an hour. Just imagine us spending a week together.

"Raven please a man as powerful as myself to go to such cheap lengths as love spells," I said with scoff. Yep I never use love spells. Such spells in my opinion are for people who can't get pussy. The half demon stared at me for what felt like hours, as if trying to see if I was telling the truth...wait a minute! What if she could. I've heard of such people there called...I forgot but it will come to me I hope. "These feelings you have...I don't know what to tell you," of course I do. You want me to bend you over and give you a spanking...what the hell...I meant fucking...in the ass. This girl is changing me. And I don't like it. I moved close to her and I moved my hands to her face. I held it in both my hands and made her look direct into my blue spheres. "Raven may I suggest doing something about it."

"W-what do you have in mind?" she asked, her voice returning to normal.

"How about a date?" I suggest, which earned me blank look From her and before I knew it black covered my vision. When my vision cleared I was back at the party and everyone was looking at me. It seems I was...in my underwear only in my underwear. Shit. Oh I could see tomorrows headline billionaire play boy gets pants at a party. At least things couldn't get any worse.

A sighed to myself as I gave a small smile. The everyone started to...laugh. Well shit just got real. Penelope walked towards me with what could be fear on her face. She gave a really nervous smile. I looked around the laughing crowd and saw Luther, he too was walking towards me a frown on his face. The woman from before, gone. So I was in my underwear big deal. I gave a small wave which seemed to make everyone laugh even louder.

"Sir you have something on your...f-face," the female misery ghost said. She was now in front of me and behind her was Lex Luther. I put a hand to my face, it felt smooth? I brought my hand in front of me and I saw...red paint. Spectra brought out one of those hand mirrors that women carry around. She shakily handed it to me. Boy was she nervous. I took the mirror in my hands and what I saw made me feel... **rage**. My face was painted to look like a...clown. That little Slut! Well then I think it's time we show Raven that you don't fuck with a God! A green aura surrounded my form as I glared at my reflection. My hair was now a black burning inferno, my eyes were now a glowing Red. Without warning a let out a mere fraction of my power **.** The air turned cold and the whole building began shaking. All the heroes looked ready to fight but I didn't care. No one embarrassed Daniel James Masters like that. No one! Emerald colored flames covered my entire body.

 _ **Third person POV-**_

Danny's body was completely covered in emerald flames, Gone was the face paint. As the flames died down it was shown that the front part of Danny's hair was now snow white. His naked lower body was now covered with black loose pants. Leaving his torso bare.

He was now taking deep breaths to calm himself. Danny was angry that much was true, for some reason he couldn't help but laugh. This woman had guts and he liked his _women_ with guts...okay that sounded really wrong. But still, if Raven thought this was going to pull him away from her, then she was wrong...dead wrong. With that Danny began to slowly sink into the floor until he was completely gone.

 _ **Danny's POV-**_

I find myself flying through the night sky of a brand new year. My destination? Who knows, I just like flying a lot. As for my pants there not pants but rather it's my shadow. A trick I picked up from johnny thirteen when I...crippled him. Now his in a wheelchair, just like his future self from that alternate time line. Oh, I also stole his motorcycle so there's that.

After breaking the sound barrier with my flying I reached Amity park in record time.

It was silent and boring. That is until my ghost sense went off.

"BEWARE!"

Haven't heard that in a while. Ah, memories it's been a while since I came here. With that I ignored the box ghost and went on my way. Funny thing is that box ghost didn't turn into a strong badass like his alternate future self. Probably because I choose to not cut his hand off. So now here I was walking around my old town, I kinda miss this place. As I walked around town something grabbed my attention, a little clothing store. I need new clothes anyway so with that in mind a entered the store. Who I found was a complete surprise.

"Hello welcome to Stars clothing may I help y-" the blonde beauty said but stopped when she saw me. "F-fenton!?"

"It's Masters now," I said with a small smile. Star quickly composed herself and gave a small smile.

"So what can I do for you this fine night?" she asked.

"Yeah well I need some new clothes do you mind if I look around?" I asked and it seemed that she realized that I was half naked.

"N-no problem," she was now blushing hard.

After looking around I found a black T-shirt with my old _DP_ symbol on it. That actually gave me an idea. Also got some normal white running shoes. And now here I was chatting it up with Star.

"Yeah well I followed Paulina around like a lost duck instead of focusing on my school work. Now here I am working in a clothing store while she's being sponsored by her rich **daddy** ," she said with a lot of venom in her voice. Yeah well what did she expect, it's pretty much your fault. You reap what you saw. "Enough about me, look at you Mr world's youngest billionaire. Seems like you're living the life huh?" she asked.

"Yeah who would have thought. Say if I may ask why are you working on a new years night, shouldn't you be celebrating with your family," I asked.

"Yes but I need money for my collage fees so yeah..." she said a bit sheepishly.

"Let's go," I said.

Wha-what?" she asked confused by my words.

"I said let's go," I say as I begin to walk out of the store. Once out said I wait for Star to come out which takes a only a few minutes. Once she's out I finally take a look at her. She's wearing a white shirt with a my old Danny Phantom symbol on it, a pair blues jeans and white shoes. I waited for her to lock up before we made our way through town. "So, you still a Phantom fan?" I ask as I gesture to her shirt.

"Oh, yeah are you kidding he was like my high school crush...still is though," she answers with smile. "Many have given up on him but I didn't, they say he's the one who killed your...p-parents in that explosion but I know that's a lie," she says with determination. "What do you think?"

"Me?" I ask and she nods. "Well I know for a fact that he didn't kill them," I say with smile and she smiles back.

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Well you should have been there when the town accused him of killing the Fentons,Tucker and Sam. They kicked him out it was horrible," yeah tell me about it. I was there. "And thanks to them the ghosts now own Amity Park, that's the reason why theirs no one in sight. Their all too afried to come out. I miss those days in high school when we'd walk around knowing that Phantom was there to protect us, to fight for us. But now, that ghost Walker rules Amity park and he even put up these really ridiculous rules," she says as tears form in her eyes.

"What about the Justice league?"

"Danny Phantom was the one that put Amity park on the map, but with him gone Amity is literally a ghost town not to forget everyone says you're from Wisconsin instead of Amity." she says as we continue walking. She's half right though. Not only did Phantom put the town on the map but but Vlad did as well and now both were gone.

Before I could say anything the box ghost rushed passed us but he was not fast enough and I easily grabbed him by the neck. Ignoring the gasp from Star I tightened my grip on boxy's neck.

"WHO DARES TO-OH it's y-you," the box ghost said as he now looked at me in fear. I then turned my attention to a wide eyed Star.

"Star be a dear and take out your phone, I think you'll find this next part quite fun," I say as a smirk crosses my face.

"H-how a-are you doing that?"

"Star just take out your phone and record this."

"Why?" Star asks as she takes out her phone and begins recording

"You'll see," I say as I begin to drag boxy to the middle of the street. My mind was made up, if my plan was going to work then this has to be done. And now I say the corny words I haven't said in years. "I'm going ghost!" with that two rings surrounded my waist, one made it's way above my body while the other went down wards. My transformation was now complete. My raven hair was now snow white, my blue eyes were now an acid green and the black T-shirt I was wearing turned white with the DP on it black, my pants still remained the same. I then let boxy go, who then proceeded to try and run away. The key word being try because I punched him in the face knocking him out. I turned my head to Star who's mouth was wide open.

"Danny Phantom is back baby!"


End file.
